percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Robyn Hayward
Texas!? Oh, boy! Get ready for the twang! ~Robyn upon learning she has to return to Texas. Robyn Yuki Hayward is a Greek demigod, daughter of Tyche and Andrew Hayward. History Early Life You won't leave me, right, Vicky? Please don't leave me. I need you. ~Robyn to Victoria Ackermann as they discussed their parents' death. Robyn Yuki Hayward was born on June 24th in Houston, Texas. She and her father lived there until she was seven, when her father married Abigail Ackermann. Abigail had an adopted daughter a few years older than Robyn, Victoria. Both Ackermanns took to Robyn like she was their own. Victoria became a protective older sister to Robyn, and Abigail was the mother Robyn always wanted. The family moved to New Orleans, Louisiana. Robyn lived a normal life until age fourteen, when her father and step-mother were killed in a mysterious plane crash. The only clue to what made the perfectly conditioned airplane crash was gold dust found in the engine. Victoria refused to let herself and her sister go into an orphanage or foster care, instead taking them onto the streets, where they would live for three years. While doing so, they discovered they were both demigods, or half-bloods: Victoria a daughter of her namesake, Victoria, and Robyn of Tyche. On The Streets Back off my little sister, or I gut you like the fish you resemble! I mean it! And I'll use my really big knife, too! ~Victoria in a confrontation. After their parent's deaths, Victoria and Robyn took to the streets, where they scavenged a living through acting and stealing. Victoria proved to be the planner of the two, carefully considering every detail she could think of, where as Robyn seemed to know just how to get around the human variables. Quickly, they noticed that between the two of them, nothing seemed to go wrong. This sense of continuous success was heightened when they pulled off their biggest stunts, but it only made the girls more wary, each thinking something bad had to happen. And happen it did. One day, Robyn awoke to find herself alone, Victoria missing. Retaining her faith in her sister, Robyn refused to believe Victoria had abandoned her, but became even more cynical. Robyn, able to survive on her own and tickled pink by her initials, soon turned to crime for thrills. Crime Career Better luck next time! ~The message Robyn leaves on her notes after a theft. Labeling herself Modern Day Robin Hood, Robyn took it upon herself to do just what her namesake had allegedly done: Steal from the rich, give to the poor. Using her powers, Robyn committed increasingly large thefts, always leaving behind notes with her symbol and the message, Better luck next time! Eventually, she began nicking items as well as money in her raids, attracting more attention than ever. Her self declared goal was to 'Make my name strike fear into the hearts of the rich, the powerful, and the corrupt.' Her greatest heist to date is the robbery of JPMorgan Chase Bank's New York branch. Personality Thanks! I work it out a lot. ~Robyn's response to the statement of, 'That's a nice smart butt you got there.' In the beginning, Robyn was a bright, cheerful young girl with a snarky, sarcastic sense of humor. When she met Victoria, the older girl helped her develop into a confident, proud person. This would make her humor become more prominent than ever, and she showed a ability to shoot biting comebacks off the top of her head. All of these traits increased on the streets. Robyn's time there molded her into a guarded, wary version of her previous self. She is very hotheaded and high strung, is even more prone to lash out in anger when friend or family is in trouble, and her sarcasm and snark only grow when upset. She is very protective of those she cares about, even if they don't need it. This is due to a hidden fear that someone will take them away from her, but few can get close enough to her. Once someone has truly earned her trust, however, she develops a child-like faith in them, refusing to believe they can do or be wrong. Fatal Flaw I told you. My fatal flaw... it's called fatal for a...a reason. My is protectiveness. I try to protect those I care about...those I love. Just now...he was hurt. My mind went blank, my vision red...I didn't know what I was...I was doing. All I knew...was that some...someone I...cared about...was hurt. So I...tried to...protect... him. ~Robyn revealing her fatal flaw. Robyn's Fatal Flaw is protectiveness. Robyn tries to protect everyone she loves, and often gets herself hurt in the process. When someone she loves is hurt, she often throws herself at whoever did it. Appearance Robyn has hazel eyes, tanned skin, and straight red hair. Her hair is short, cut unevenly, and prone to bedhead and frizzing in moisture. Normally, however, it lays flat with slanted bangs covering her right eye. She is tall for her age, and has a strongly built body shape. Robyn has one signature article of clothing and two signature accessories, each given by a mortal family member. The first is a elastic, autumn flowered headband given by her father for her fourteenth birthday that she wears as bracelet. The second is a sapphire, heart-shaped necklace from her step-mother, also gifted for her fourteenth birthday. The last is a crop top length leather jacket from her Victoria, given on New Year's Eve that she keeps her throwing stars in. She is very protective of them, as all were her last gifts from her family. Powers and Abilities General Abilities A.D.H.D: Robyn's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Robyn's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with A.D.H.D, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Robyn is an expert fighter, capable of holding her own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, such as monsters. Demigod Abilities Power of Chance: When something dependent upon chance, such as a bet, coin toss, rock paper scissors, etc. is ongoing, Robyn can influence the outcome to her desire. Power of Luck: With a simple thought, Robyn can summon smoky blue orbs that contain luck, either good or bad. One roll, one hit, is all it takes to make a day go sour, or not. There is no way to tell whether an orb is good or bad, reflecting that good luck can look like bad, and vice versa. However, the longer an orb's effect is meant to last, the darker its color will be. Pathokinesis: Robyn can sense and manipulate others' emotions and thoughts, though she doesn't know it. This power's usage is accidental, usually attributed to her other powers, and is extremely limited. Only a few targets can be affected at a time, and they must be in close proximity. Other people with mental abilities cannot be affected. Using this power is severely draining for Robyn. Weapons and Items Sterne: Gifted to her by a child of Hecate in return for a favor, Sterne is Robyn's collection of throwing stars. Robyn keeps them in the inside pocket of her jacket. Half are Celestial Bronze, half are steel, and a small button in the center turns them pointed or curved. The stars have two enchantments on them; one returns them to her pocket, and the other prevents anyone else from using them. Messer: Nicked from an Empousa's lair, Messer are Robyn's throwing knives. She keeps them on a chain at her waist. They carry the same enchantments as Sterne do. Charms: Robyn possesses charms in the shape of her signature symbol, an orb within a cornucopia. They give whoever they are lent to a fleeting moment of luck, whenever they need it most. Relationships Family My world crumbled, lying in jagged shards around my feet. The ground spun and fell away, leaving nothing but my sister to anchor me to reality. The remains of my life were sharp as glass, cutting me to the bone as they tumbled into the abyss beneath me. I knew in that one, single moment that nothing would ever be the same. ~Robyn describing her parents' death. Tyche Robyn has never met her mother in person, but does not harbor anger or resentment towards her. Andrew Hayward Robyn had a strong and loving relationship with her father, Andrew Hayward. She was his pride and joy, and he often tried to spoil both her and Victoria, to the sisters' fond exasperation and annoyance. She describes his death as the first real loss in her life. Abigail Hayward nee Ackermann As far as Robyn was concerned, her stepmother was more than just that. She was Robyn's safehaven, her confident, her mother in all but blood. Robyn, in turn was another daughter to Abigail. Robyn describes her death as the first real loss in her life. Victoria Ackermann Victoria was Robyn's protective older sister, who taught her much of her street smarts. She kept them both alive on the streets, and defended Robyn at every turn until her disappearance. Trivia * Robyn's middle name, Yuki, means lucky in Japanese. * Her sister's last name, Ackermann, is a German surname meaning 'from the field.' * Robyn is bilingual, speaking both English and German as a result of her stepmother's German heritage. * Robyn is a long range fighter, only resorting to close range if she must.